Shinto-Greek Half-breed & the Lightning Thief
by Kyukai Uzumaki the Nine Tails
Summary: Amaterasu was visiting the leaf village on the 13th anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tails where she decided to check on her son after thirteen years of living alone from his birth but became angry with the leaf village after witnessing a mob beating her son to an inch of his life. After she saves him from an angry mob and decided to send him to his grandmothers' dimension.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Shinto-Greek Half-breed & the Lightning Thief**

 **Summary: Amaterasu was visiting the leaf village on the 13** **th** **anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tails where she decided to check on her son after thirteen years of living alone from his birth but became angry with the leaf village after witnessing a mob beating her son to an inch of his life. After she saves him from an angry mob and decided to send him to his grandmothers' dimension.**

 **Naruto will be god-like later on in the story but he will be strong.**

 **The pairing will be a small harem of two girls who may have been overused but these two are my favorite characters from the books.**

 **Pairing: NarutoXThaliaXSilena**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respected owners.**

 **Key:**

"Hello" – Talking

' _You have got to be kidding me!'_ – Thinking/scroll messages/book passages

" **I'll kill you where you stand human!"** – Demon talking

' _ **I wonder if I should just eat those stupid humans'**_ – Demon thinking

 **Rasengan** – Jutsu/spell

 _ **(Road Trip) - Scene change**_

 **Prologue:**

It was October 10th in the hidden leaf village and there was a celebration going on for the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox, the bane of the leaf, by their hero the fourth hokage. But there was one who was not celebrating on this day because it reminded him that he was alone and that there was no one to raise him.

Naruto Uzumaki is a thirteen year old boy with blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes with a look of satisfaction as he walked out of Ichiraku's ramen stand, the only place that would give him a fair price and was like family to him, where he had his fill of ramen for the day and decided to go home. He wore an orange jumpsuit with some blue on the shoulders and white on the collar. There was a red swirl on the back that looked like a whirlpool. He also wore a pair of pants that was the same orange as his jumpsuit with blue open toed sandals on his feet.

As he was going home he never noticed the villagers that decided to commence with an activity they have invented as soon as he was able to walk known as "the Fox Hunt" and formed a mob. They grabbed whatever they could get their hands on to use as a weapon for the hunt and then they started to make their move on the unsuspecting shinobi that was minding his own business.

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

A lone figure wearing a cloak to hide their identity was seen walking through the streets of the village alone remembering their time in the village thirteen years ago. By the way the cloak was hugging the figure's body the surrounding villagers could tell that the unknown person was a female. What the villagers don't know is that this unknown female figure was actually Amaterasu, Shinto Goddess of the sun and the flames of hell, visiting the village after thirteen years since the Nine Tails attack to see how her son, who became the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails thirteen years ago, to see how he has been since she left. She was hiding her true identity with an illusion created by the mist which the mortals in this world calls Genjutsu.

She stares at the celebrating villagers as she roams the village looking for someone important to her that she had to leave behind because of an ancient law that all of the deities have to follow to not raise their demigod children. Many deities, including her, despises this law as they believe the law is stupid and cause problems to any demigod that loses their mortal parent and becomes an orphan.

As she is walking the streets of the village, she can't help but have a bad feeling that would shock her to her core.

 _ **(With Naruto)**_

As Naruto was walking home, he failed to notice that the villagers decided to start their annual "Fox Hunt" and as soon as noticed the villagers, he started to run as the villagers started to chase him and the "hunt" was on. He ran as fast as he could out running the villagers by using chakara to his legs so he could go faster, but he didn't know that there were shinobi that were also participating in the "hunt" and they were catching up to him. He made a left turn into an alley to hopefully lose his pursuers, but to his dismay, he ran into a dead end. He turned around to flee but was stopped as the shinobi in the mob were blocking the way of the entrance and the rest of the mob finally caught up.

"Well Well look what we got here." said one of the chunin as they got closer. "What's wrong demon brat, don't have nowhere to go? Well good because we won't let you get away until we are rid of you for good!" explained another shinobi as they pulled out either their kunai, shurikens, or tantos to use to kill the demon as the civilians picked up various tools to help.

 _ **(With Amaterasu)**_

Amaterasu was now jumping from roof to roof to get to a commotion she heard from an alley that was close by and when she got close by she saw something that only pissed her off. In the alley was her son getting beaten to death by civilians and shinobi alike until she couldn't take any more of it and jumped in between her son and his tormentors.

"Hey who the hell are you?! We were in the middle of avenging are loved ones by killing this demon!" the crowd yelled as they grew angry from getting interrupted with their "hunt". Amaterasu didn't move a muscle from her spot as she glared bloody daggers at the mob. "How dare you harm my baby boy." she said in an angry tone as the villagers grew outraged and insulted her by calling her by many degrading names with "demon whore" being the most used of the few insults these mortals could come up with at the disguised Goddess.

Without warning Amaterasu sent a wave of black flames at the mob as the shinobi dodged it but the civilians weren't fast enough and became nothing but ash. The shinobi landed and started to weave through hand signs to launch an attack at the Goddess.

 **Wind style: Great Breakthrough**

 **Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

 **Water style: Water Bullet**

As each jutsu got closer to her, Amaterasu just raised her hand and a wall of the black flames blocked the attacks from harming her and her son. The wind got to the wall first but all it did was make it stronger and consume the fireball that tried to overpower the wall of flames but failed miserably and the water bullet evaporated before it could even get near the wall as the black flames were too hot and could not be extinguished.

Before the fight could continue, a group of ANBU black ops arrived surrounding them on the roofs of the adjacent buildings. With the ANBU was a blonde haired woman wearing a gray blouse with a dark blue obi around the gut of the blouse and a green haori with the kanji for Gamble inside of a red circle on the back. She wore ANBU styled pants the same color as the obi with high-heeled shinobi sandals.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade asked as she caught three of her chunin fighting a mysterious women in an alley with a couple piles of ash signifying that some things, or some people, were turned to ash.

"Lady Tsunade, that woman attacked us out of nowhere and was about to take the jinchuuriki until we came along and stopped her!" explained one of the chunin to cover the fact that he was going to kill Naruto just to be seen as a hero to the village. Tsunade put on a thinking pose as she registered the chunins' side of the event. She looked at the woman and asked "So what did you think you could just walk into my village and take Naruto from his home? It better be believing or I'll have my ANBU take you to Anko and Ibiki for questioning." Tsunade threatened.

"You really don't remember me Tsunade? After I specifically told you to take care of my son thirteen years ago?" she said as she released her disguise to reveal her true self to the group getting gasps and looks of shock on their faces.

"L-Lady A-Amaterasu!? What brings you to the village?!" Tsunade asked shocked wondering why she is here in the first place.

"It's obvious I'm here to see how my son is and what do I find? A mob beating him to death calling him a demon and those _chunin_ over there were part of the mob hoping to be seen as heroes to the village as they tried to murder my beloved baby boy." she answered as she said chunin with absolute venom in her voice as the chunin began to sweat bullets from the murderous look on her face.

Tsunade then got a furious look on her face as she gave the ANBU an order. "ANBU! Take these chunin to Anko and Ibiki!" she demanded as the ANBU took the protesting chunin to the T&I department.

"You need to educate your shinobi and your civilians on how sealing works and the difference between a jinchuuriki and a tailed beast." Amaterasu told Tsunade as she was checking Naruto if there were any fatal injuries that were inflicted on him during the beating. She found none as his wounds were healing quite fast from being the Nine Tails jinchuuriki.

An ANBU landed near Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, you and Lady Amaterasu are needed in the council room immediately." he said and soon vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade groaned. "Wonder what they want now." Tsunade said more as statement then a question.

 _ **(Council room)**_

The council room was in an uproar as they waited for the Hokage to arrive. At one side where the clan heads who deal with shinobi business and anything relating to shinobi. On the other side we have the civilian side who are tasked with dealing with civilian only business but due to Hiruzen's old age and the meddling of the shinobi elders, who are stationed beside the Hokage during meetings, try to deal with shinobi business ever since the Nine Tails attack and is being more persistent ever since Naruto became a shinobi to try to ruin his life more but all their attempts were stopped by the efforts of the clan heads and the Hokage.

As soon as Tsunade entered the room, everything went quiet until he addressed the council. "Tell what's this meeting is for." A civilian councilman stood up and stated the problem. "Lady Hokage we of the council have summoned you here to insist that you arrest this woman for murdering a group of civilians of this village." he stated with arrogance as if the Hokage would listen and do just that. "I would do no such thing." Tsunade said to the shock to the civilian council, the amusement of the clan heads, and annoyance of the elders.

"What but why not?" demanded a pink haired council woman screeched making everyone in the room almost deaf. Tsunade just took a deep breath and simply stated. "Because none of the chunin that were being questioned about the incident were proven to be lies and that the ones who started this whole thing were the stupidity of the villagers and half of the shinobi force."

Danzo looked at Tsunade in the corner of his one "good" eye with a curious look. "And pray tell us on why you think that Tsunade?" Danzo asked Tsunade to get to the point to why she would not just give Naruto to him to use as a weapon. "Simply put the villagers have no knowledge of seals and the difference between the item and the scroll." Tsunade said as if it was obvious as the civilian council grew outrage at their Hokage's insult. The elders were the most vocal of the council about that remark.

"What do you mean? Of course the villagers know what seals are and the difference between the thing that holds and object and what is being seal inside it. So please enlighten us on why the villagers would not know that?" Homura explained believing that he was right and the Hokage would go back to he was before. Tsunade didn't believe him and just said what would get on the civilians and elders nerves. "If they know that then why are you believing that Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox if I said when he was born after the attack that the Nine Tails was _sealed_ inside him?" Tsunade stated putting emphasis on the word sealed so they could hear just how they were wrong.

"That's a lie! Lord Fourth used a Jutsu to seal the Nine Tails in its human form and gave it to us to finish off!" a civilian councilman yelled believing that he knew how the Nine Tails was defeated.

Poor, poor diluted man.

"That has to be the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in our life! There is no Jutsu that can do that! Nine Tails is a tailed beast which are constructs of Chakara and if they die, which is almost impossible, they would just come back later on and since they come back it is highly impossible for someone to be a reincarnation of a tailed beast!" Amaterasu shouted getting fed up with these mortals idiocy.

"I am taking my son to his grandmothers' realm and you will never see him again. And if anyone either celebrates and/or verbally insult my son, me, Tsunade, or anyone that was close to my son will be set a flame in black fire but they will not die but feel the pain of being on fire for seven days straight!" she explained as she walks to the door to leave until Danzo speaks.

"We can't simply let you take the jinchuuriki. He is our weapon, if you took the jinchuuriki, then the leaf would be defenseless against one of the other villages who would send their own jinchuuriki!" Danzo stated in hopes to still get his hands on Naruto to turn him into the weapon that, in Danzo's eyes, he was destined to be. "Like hell I'll just hand over my son to the likes of you!" Amaterasu refused with absolute hate in her voice.

"Then you leave us no choice, ANBU restrain her!" Danzo ordered as ANBU with blank masks and the symbol of "root" on the masks forehead as they brought out their tantos and pointed them at Amaterasu in hopes of getting the jinchuuriki for their master. Amaterasu simple just snapped her fingers and the root ANBU were set aflame in an instant.

"Let that be a preview of what would happen if did what I said earlier now farewell and hope we never meet again." she said and teleported out of the council room and left their world.

 _ **(New York City – Random Penthouse)**_

Naruto woke up after hearing a loud sound that he never heard before in his life. He looked around the room he woke up in and wondered on how he got there and where he was. _'Wasn't I in an alley? And how the hell did I get here?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he got up off the bed and looked at the small table near the bed and found a scroll that was for him.

He opened the scroll and saw that it was a letter to him which stated as:

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I am so sorry that I could not be there for you and raise you due to a law that prevents us gods and goddesses from raising our demigod children,_ (1) _but just know that I love you and nothing will change that. And about the Nine Tails, after the sage split the Ten Tails into nine parts and released them into the world, my siblings and I asked the Tailed Beasts to become guardians so that no one would feel fear from being attacked by other demons that want to wipe out humankind. But the humans become corrupted by greed and power that they wanted the power of the Tailed Beasts for themselves. No one had the necessary method of obtaining them until one day when Madara Uchiha fought the first Hokage Hashirama Senju to a fight to the death._

 _Madara summoned Nine Tails to the battle by using his sharingan to make the nine tails attack Hashirama who used a contact seal to break the Nine Tails out of Madaras' control and because of his bloodline over wood, he was able to put the nine tails to sleep. After the battle was over, Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed the Nine Tails inside of her making her the first jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails._

 _Hashirama, a good man who was too kind for his own good, decided to give other hidden villages the other eight Tailed Beasts as peace offerings, but they sealed them away into other humans so they could use their powers as weapons against each other. Because of that the Tailed Beasts began to hate humans with a passion but due to you being my son they would treat you with respect and kindness if they ever meet you because my siblings and I treated them like family._

 _And before I forget I would like to let you know who your father is since his enemies would not be able to get to you. Your father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and I brought you to your grandmothers' realm so you could be safe from those who would do harm to you. You will know who she is later when you're ready. I love you my baby boy_

 _Sincerely. Mom_

 _P.S. Read up on Greek Mythology, it will help you greatly in the long run._

Naruto put down the scroll down with some tears at the corner of his eyes now that he knew that his mother did not abandon him and loves him and he was shocked to find out that the one that he looks up to as a role model is his father. He walked to the window and looked outside to see that he was in a city where there were buildings the size of Gamabunta that were closer to the sky then the smaller buildings he saw around the taller buildings. He grinned at the opportunity for a new start in life though he would miss his precious people but he was hoping to make new ones in this world. But then he remembered something from the letter that really shocked him to the core. The Nine Tails was a girl?!

 **Chapter End**

First story so don't flame hope it came out fine and constructive criticism is welcomed

1\. Who said that the law was only for the Greek gods and goddesses?

Rate & Review

Peace


	2. Chapter 2: The Feild trip

**Chapter 1: The Field Trip**

 **Shinto-Greek Half-breed & the Lightning Thief**

 **Summary: Amaterasu was visiting the leaf village on the 13** **th** **anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tails where she decided to check on her son after thirteen years of living alone from his birth but became angry with the leaf village after witnessing a mob beating her son to an inch of his life. After she saves him from an angry mob and decided to send him to his grandmothers' dimension.**

 **Naruto will be god-like later on in the story but he will be strong.**

 **The pairing will be a small harem of two girls who may have been overused but these two are my favorite characters from the books.**

 **Pairing: NarutoXThaliaXSilena**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respected owners.**

 **Key:**

"Hello" – Talking

' _You have got to be kidding me!'_ – Thinking/scroll messages/book passages

" **I'll kill you where you stand human!"** – Demon talking

' _ **I wonder if I should just eat those stupid humans'**_ – Demon thinking

 **Rasengan** – Jutsu/spell

 _ **(Road Trip) - Scene change**_

 **Story Start:**

For the past three months Naruto adjusted to living in a world where he did not have to keep his guard up at night, but during his first couple weeks here he almost got run over by a car, took out a kunai when a siren went off on a parked vehicle, and got himself lost until he stumbled onto the building that the condo he woke up in.

During the second month he enrolled into a boarding school named "Yancy Academy" since in this world he still had to go to school which bummed him out that he had to go back to hell. And it was here that he found out that he had ADHD and Dyslexia. But he did make friends with his two roommates Percy Jackson, a black-haired boy with sea-green eyes who always seems to get in trouble a lot for stuff he would not do, and Grover Underwood, a crippled boy who had to use crutches to help him move around. He had a doctor's note to excuse him from Gym class for the rest of his life, but when enchilada day came he sprinted to the cafeteria like an Olympic runner.

Right now he was on a yellow school bus with twenty-eight mental-case and two teachers on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher, was leading the trip so they had hope.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. _'Probably from having to deal with the mental students he had to teach at Yancy all day.'_ Naruto thought to himself. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let the class play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class did not put Percy to sleep, but Naruto, who stayed awake in all his classes, helped Percy with his other classes.

Percy hoped that this trip would be better than earlier in his life.

Boy was he wrong

You see, bad things happen to Percy on field trips. Like during his fifth-grade school, when he and his class went to the Saratoga battlefield, he had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. He wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course he got expelled anyway. And before that, at his fourth-grade school, when he took a behind-the-scenes tour at the Marine World shark pool, he sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and the class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the picture of what might happen.

This trip he hoped that this trip would not happen like his past mistakes.

Now he just jinxed himself without knowing it.

Naruto was just looking out the window with a bored look. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black jacket that was opened to show his toned torso which, unfortunately for him, gained him what most men from his village fear the most…fangirls. He wore black jean pants and red Nike's with black laces.

All the way into the city, they put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting Naruto's and Percy's best friend Grover in the back of his head with chunks of her peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover has always been the target of bullying because of his physical disability. He cries when he gets frustrated and he must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader they knew with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew that Percy couldn't do anything back to her because he was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened him with death of in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. "I'm going to kill her" Percy mumbled. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He said as he dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." Percy started to get up, but Grover pulled him back to his seat. "You're already on probation. You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." He reminded Percy.

"Only if I get caught." Percy smirked after seeing the gleam in Naruto's eyes as Grover tried to stop him but it was too late. "I would stop that if I was you little red if you know what's good for you." Naruto calmly threatened Nancy with a sweet smile and eye smile. "Why should I? And why are you defending them? You're too cool for them" Nancy said trying to hide her small blush. **(AN: No Nancy is not going in the Harem this is just because she is one of Naruto's fangirls)** _'Great she's one of the fangirls'_ Naruto thought with a mental shiver as he gained a slight black aura around him as his smile grew slightly bigger. "Because if you don't, I make sure no one would be able to find your corpse." Naruto said as the aura disappeared and he turned around and he continued to look out the window.

That stopped Nancy as she grew pale at Naruto's threat. "Thanks man." Percy said in relief as he looked at Naruto. "No problem I may not have anything against her but no one picks on my friends and gets away with it." Naruto told him as they pulled into the parking lot for the Museum.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour as he rode up front of the class in his wheelchair, guiding them through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew Percy's mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. "Percy, you'll catch a fly if you keep your mouth open like that." Naruto said to his shell-shocked friend who shook himself out of his trance and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry just amazed that all this stuff is old but looks like they were just built last week!" Percy exclaimed as he looked around. "That's because there are people out there that collect those stuff and try to repair them to see how they looked in the past." Naruto informed him. "Oh yea you're one of those fanatics." Percy said amused at Naruto for his knowledge and respect for the stuff on display. "Says they guy who sleeps in all his class except for Latin." Naruto shot back playfully as he and Percy chuckled.

Mr. Brunner gathered the students around a thirteen-foot-tall column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, a Stele, for a girl about their age. He told them about the carvings on the sides. Percy and Naruto were trying to pay attention, Percy because it was kind of interesting to him and Naruto because he wanted to know more about Greek Mythology, nut everybody around them were talking and every time Percy told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dobbs, would give him the evil eyes.

Mrs. Dobbs was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.

She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when the last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dobbs loved Nancy and figured Percy was a devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at him and say "Now honey," real sweet, and he and Naruto knew that he was going to get after-school detention for a month. Naruto she was neutral with although they seem to see some hate and some fear in her eyes when she looked at him.

One time, after she'd made him erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, he told Grover and Naruto that Mrs. Dobbs was not human at all. Grover looked at him very seriously and said "you're absolutely right." Naruto on the other hand just stared at Percy with a blank look and said "Percy, please don't be stupid and say things that will get you in even more trouble."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the Stele, and Percy turned around and said "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than he meant to. The whole class laughed while Naruto just face palmed, he may be friends with Percy there times he would get on his nerves. Mr. Brunner stopped his story and looked at Percy. "Mr. Jackson," he said "did you have a comment?"

Percy's face was red in embarrassment as he said "No sir." Mr. Brunner pointed at to one of the pictures on the Stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" A flash of relief appear in Percy since he recognized the lesson of it from Latin class. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" he said. "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"

"Well…" he racked his brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and…"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan" Percy corrected himself. "And…" Percy tried to remember but he could not find the answer. Naruto looked at Percy struggling and decided to help him out. "He did not trust his kids, who were the Olympian gods, due to a prophecy stating that one of his children will overthrow him like he did to his father and ate them one by one. But his wife, Rhea, hid their youngest child, Zeus, and gave him a rock instead, talk about a real rock head." He said getting a few chuckles. "And later, when Zeus grew to an adult, tricked Kronos his father into barfing his brothers and sisters with a mixture of wine and mustard."

"Ewww!" said the girls behind them. "And so the war between Kronos and his loyal titans against the Olympian gods and the rebelling titans had started and at the end of it all the gods emerged victorious." Naruto said to the class.

Snickers were heard from the group behind him.

Nancy mumbled to a friend "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it' going to say on our job applications, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids?'" "And why Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner said "to paraphrase Miss Bobfit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

Percy thought about the question, but shrugged when he didn't know the answer. "I don't know, sir" Mr. Brunner looked at Naruto. "I would have to say that do not let power corrupt you when given a high position and to not repeat history." Naruto answered getting a satisfied look from Mr. Brunner. "I see." Mr. Brunner said. "Well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson and full-credit, Mr. Uzumaki. And since the gods were immortal, they have been living and growing up inside their father's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him into pieces with his own scythe, and scattered the remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dobbs, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and like idiots. Grover, Naruto and Percy were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson," Percy told his friends to continue on ahead.

 _ **(With Grover and Naruto)**_

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than anyone had ever seen over the city. Naruto figured it was global warming or something, because the weather across New York State had been weird since Christmas. They had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if this was a Hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers, which Naruto just mumbled idiots. Nancy was trying to pickpocket from a woman's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dobbs wasn't seeing a thing.

Naruto and Grover sat down on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. They thought that maybe if they did that, everybody wouldn't know they were from hat school – the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. They saw Percy walk out the building and make his way towards them and sat down next to Grover.

"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," Percy replied "Not from Brunner. I just wished he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean – I'm not a genius."

"Okay one, the reason he does not lay off is because he wants you to succeed in his class and two, you're just noticing this now?" Naruto said to Percy adding a joke at the end about his "not a genius" comment. Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when he thought they were going to give him some deep philosophical comment to make him feel better, Grover said "Can I have your apple?" Percy gave him the apple thinking about something.

"Penny for your thought?" Naruto said seeing Percy's distracted look. "Oh just thinking about my mom back home. We're near the apartment she lives in with smelly Gabe." Percy said thinking about his mom. "So she's still with that poor excuse of a walrus?" Naruto asked his friend. "Yea and I haven't seen her since Christmas." Percy said just wanted to get up and just go home to see his mother again.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He was eating celery while reading a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich and Naruto about to eat his own sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of Percy with her ugly friends – they guessed she gotten tired of trying to steal from tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at Percy with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody sprayed painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

Percy stood up and the next thing he knew she was in the fountain drenched. "Percy pushed me!" she screamed as Mrs. Dobbs seemed to have materialized next to them.

Some of the other kids were whispering what they saw. "Did you see…"

"…The water…"

"…like it grabbed her…"

Percy and Naruto, who also seen what happened, didn't know what they were talking about. All they knew was that Percy was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dobbs was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dobbs turned towards Percy. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if Percy had done something she'd been waiting for all semester.

"Now, honey…"

"I know" Percy grumbled interrupting her pissing her off even more. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dobbs said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Percy and Naruto stared at him in shock. They could not believe that he was trying to cover for Percy. Mrs. Dobbs did not seem to care and just gave him a death glare.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But…"

"You…will…stay…here."

Grover looked at Percy desperately. "It's okay man," Percy told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey…Now." Mrs. Dobbs barked at him.

Nancy smirked at him. Percy gave her his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later look then pointed. Nancy looked at where he was pointing at and saw Naruto with an eye smile and smiling sweetly with the black aura around him again as he cracked his knuckles. She grew pale and ran to the far side of the staircase to get away from Naruto as possible.

Percy then turned to face Mrs. Dobbs, but she was not there. She was already standing on the top of the stairs in front of the museum's entrance way gesturing impatiently at him to hurry up.

How'd she get up there so face?

Percy has moments like that often, when his brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing he knows he missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of universe and left him staring at the blank place behind it. Naruto would sometimes whack him in the head for thinking too deep into something which would just confuse Percy even more. The school counselor told him this was part of the ADHD, my mind misinterpreting things.

Percy and Naruto was not sure if that was the case.

Percy went after Mrs. Dobbs as Grover watched him go looking very pale as he took glances at Mr. Brunner wanting him to notice what's happening, but Mr. Brunner was too absorbed in his novel to notice.

Naruto put a hand on Grover's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry Grover he'll be fine but could you wait here I have to go to the restrooms." He said as he also walked into the museum.

 _ **(With Percy)**_

As soon as Percy entered the museum, he thought Mrs. Dobbs was going to make him buy a new T-shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently, that was not the plan when they walked right passed the shop and walked deeper into the museum.

When they finally stopped, they were back in the Greek and Roman section of the building. It was empty with the exceptions being Mrs. Dobbs and I at the moment.

Mrs. Dobbs stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making a weird sound in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, Percy was getting nervous. It's weird that you are alone with a teacher, especially if it's Mrs. Dobbs. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it.

"You've been giving problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes ma'am"

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. _'She's a teacher,'_ Percy thought nervously. It's not like she's trying to hurt him, right?

Percy said, "I'll…I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dobbs said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Percy didn't know what she was talking about. All he could think of is when the teachers somehow found out about the illegal stash of candy he'd been selling out of his dorm. _'Naruto did tell me that I was going to get caught, why did I ignore him?'_ he thought. Or maybe they had realized I got his essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book, which Naruto was very annoyed about, and now they were going to take away his grade. Or worse, they were going to make him read the book, although he gets the feeling his friend Naruto will beat them to the punch.

"Well?" Mrs. Dobbs demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like coals from a BBQ picnic. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human that was for sure. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice him to ribbons. Percy did the only thing that anyone else would've done in this situation…he screamed.

 _ **(With Naruto)**_

Naruto was walking through the halls after finding the restrooms but he got lost from the words on the signs swimming around. Just pissed him off.

Suddenly, he heard a girly scream. "That must be Percy. Only he would scream like that." Naruto said as he started running towards where the screaming is coming from.

 _ **(With Percy)**_

Percy was backing up from what used to be Mrs. Dobbs. "Where is the Lightning Bolt?!" she demanded as she went for another strike but then was kicked in the face by Naruto as she flew back and hit the wall hard cracking it.

"Percy what's going on here and where's Mrs. Dobbs?" he asked the panicking boy. Percy points at the thing that he kicked and said. "That's Mrs. Dobbs." Naruto's eyes grew wide for a second as he looked at the fury that was getting up. _'Damn that kick was strong enough to break a boulder.'_ Naruto thought as he dodged a strike and stabbed it in the chest with a kunai. Mrs. Dobbs screeched in pain then roared in anger and kicked Naruto away. He flipped and landed next to Percy. "Got any ideas?" Percy asked frozen in fear. "One but you have to promise not to tell anyone, got it?" Naruto said as Percy nodded.

Naruto started to go through hand seals for a Jutsu his mother left in a seal of the letter she left. _'Hope this works.'_ Naruto thought as he gathered chakara to his lungs.

 **Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

After he gathered enough chakra, he took a deep breath and launched a big fireball made out of black flames at Mrs. Dobbs.

The fury's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear as she dodged the attack.

Naruto cursed under his breath after seeing his attack missed his target. Percy was staring at Naruto in shock and awe believing that he could be a secret superhero. Naruto looked at Percy gaping at him and grew a tick mark "Pay attention or you'll get killed." He said.

He was right, Mrs. Dobbs looked like she was about to go in for the kill with Percy being distracted. That is until a familiar person arrived to break him out of his stupor.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding two pens in his hands and tossed them to the boys.

"What ho, boys!" he shouted as Mrs. Dobbs lunged at them. With a yelp from Percy and a grunt from Naruto, dodged the attack as they caught the pens and clicked the pens from instinct.

The ballpoint pen in Percy's hand then become a sword, the bronze sword Mr. Brunner always used on tournament day. The click pen in Naruto's hand became something entirely different then Percy's. It was a Machete that had red cloth on the handle for comfort to the user and the blade itself was bronze-orange with black flames on the side and a spike on the back of the blade near the tip.

Mrs. Dobbs spun towards them with a murderous look in her eyes. Percy's knees felt like jelly and his hands were shaking so much that he almost dropped the sword. Naruto meanwhile was just tightening his grip on his weapon with determination in his eyes.

"Die, honey's!" she snarled.

And she flew straight at them. Absolute terror ran through Percy's body and did the only thing that came naturally: he swung the sword. Naruto went for a downward slash.

Percy's blade hit her left shoulder all the way to her right hip while Naruto's blade sliced from the top of her head to the bottom of her neck splitting it.

Mrs. Dobbs then became a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving behind nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if she was still there glaring at them with her glowing red eyes.

They were alone.

There was the ballpoint pen in Percy's hand while a click pen was in Naruto's.

Mr. Brunner was nowhere to be seen, with Naruto thinking on asking him to teach him how to do that. No one was there with the exception being them.

Percy's hands were still trembling while Naruto was still calm and relaxed. Percy wondered if his lunch was contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. Had they imagined the whole thing?

They went back outside. It had started to rain as they saw Grover sitting at the fountain still with a museum map tented over his head as a makeshift umbrella. Nancy was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Percy, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." Percy was confused and asked, "Who?" Naruto looked around as if something was suspicious.

"Our teacher, duh!"

Percy blinked. They had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. He asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

He asked Grover where Mrs. Dobbs was.

"Who?" he said.

He paused and looked away from them, so Percy thought he was messing with them while Naruto grew even more suspicious.

"Not funny man," Percy told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead. They saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he did not leave that spot ever.

They went over to him. He looked from his book a little distracted, "Ah, that would be my pens, they must've fallen out. Thanks for finding them Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki." They handed him the pens back. Percy didn't realized they were still holding them while Naruto raised an eyebrow after hearing Mr. Brunner say he 'lost them'.

"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dobbs?"

He stared at Percy blankly, "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dobbs. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dobbs on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dobbs at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

Percy looked dumbfounded like the world is changing and he's the only one that knew. Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought _'Something is going on here. But why is it only happening to Percy and I?'_ he thought to himself.

Percy wondered if they had entered the _Twilight Zone_. Naruto had a glint in his eyes ready to get to the bottom of this.

 **Chapter End**

There you go the first chapter of the story. And yes Naruto may have been less laid back but he will be later when he enters the camp where he'll be both laid back and smart. And no that his not a hint to his grandmother. Well I hope you like this and forget to R&R.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3: The Fates

**Shinto-Greek Half-breed & the Lightning Thief**

 **Summary: Amaterasu was visiting the leaf village on the 13** **th** **anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tails where she decided to check on her son after thirteen years of living alone from his birth but became angry with the leaf village after witnessing a mob beating her son to an inch of his life. After she saves him from an angry mob and decided to send him to his grandmothers' dimension.**

 **Naruto will be god-like later on in the story but he will be strong.**

 **The pairing will be a small harem of two girls who may have been overused but these two are my favorite characters from the books.**

 **Pairing: NarutoXThaliaXSilena**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respected owners.**

 **Key:**

"Hello" – Talking

' _You have got to be kidding me!'_ – Thinking/scroll messages/book passages

" **I'll kill you where you stand human!"** – Demon/Oracle talking

' _ **I wonder if I should just eat those stupid humans'**_ – Demon thinking

 **Rasengan** – Jutsu/spell

 _ **(Road Trip) - Scene change**_

 **Story start:**

Percy was used to the occasional weird experience while Naruto could care less, but usually they were over quickly. The twenty-hour/seven hallucination was more than what Percy could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on Percy. All of the students acted as if they were completely convinced that Mrs. Kerr, a perky blond woman whom he'd never seen in his life until she got on the bus at the end of the trip, had been the pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.

Naruto just told him to stop worrying about it and try to calm down about the field trip incident.

But Percy was persistent. Every so often he would spring a Mrs. Dobbs reference on somebody, just to see if he could trip them up, but the other students would just stare at him like he was a psycho. It went on that he almost believed them, Mrs. Dobbs had never existed. Almost.

Grover couldn't fool him. When he mentioned the name Dobbs to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But he and Naruto both know that Grover sucks at lying.

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. Percy didn't have much time to think about it during the day, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dobbs with talons and leathery wings would wake him up in a cold sweat. Naruto took everything in stride and played along while also wondering about what happened at the museum but he decided to do his investigation discreetly using his ninja skills to try and help, he didn't find anything yet.

After the field trip, Naruto had told Percy about his home, career as a ninja, and his arsenal of Justsus. At first, Percy didn't believe him, that is until Naruto made a clone of himself and open his right palm up by the clone as it rotated the air over his palm creating his favorite Jutsu, the Rasengan, but it was different to how it looked before. Instead of being blue with a mix of white, it was now black with a mix of red. Both of them were surprised by it, for different reasons. Naruto was surprised that it was a different color while Percy was surprised that he can make it, he had to wonder if Naruto is a superhero in disguise, which Naruto just whacked him in the head to bring him out of his stupor.

The freak weather continued, which didn't help Percy's mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in his dorm room, dick move. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles away from Yancy Academy. Naruto grew even more suspicious about the weather, especially with how the thunderstorm only blew out Percy's dorm room windows instead of all the windows of the academy.

One of the weird events that happened was when they were studying in social studies class, an unusual number of small planes had mysteriously gone down in sudden squalls into the Atlantic Ocean that year.

Percy started feeling cranky, agitated, and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs, Naruto managed to keep his grades as A+ except for that one time he got a B+ when they were on his way to hand it in Percy accidently bumped into him and spilled some of his water onto the his essay and smeared the heading of the paper and before he could go back and print another copy, the teacher opened his office door and saw them to hand in their essays, with Naruto narrowing his eyes at Percy who was rubbing the back of his head nervously, and took their papers and closed the door.

Percy got into more fights with Nancy and her friends, which Naruto had to break up before it got worse. He was sent out in almost all his classes except for Mr. Brunner's class.

Finally, when their English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked Percy for the millionth time why he was too lazy to study for the spelling tests, he snapped at the teacher and called him an old sot. He did not know what it meant but he thought it sounded good, Naruto just looked at Percy as if he was an idiot which, in a sense, he is.

The Headmaster sent his mom a letter the following week, making it official, he would not be invited back to Yancy Academy next year, which got Percy to smile a little since he was home sick and missed his mom.

He wanted to be with his mom in their little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if he had to go to public school and put up with his obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. And yet…there were things at Yancy that he would miss. The view of the woods out his dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. He'd miss his friends Naruto and Grover, even if Naruto hits him on the top of his head when he was being an idiot. He was worried about Grover and how he'd survive the next year without him.

He'd miss Latin class too – Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that Percy could do well in school.

As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test Percy would study for while Naruto used clones to study all of his subjects which Percy was jealous and grew annoyed when Naruto just smirked at him. He hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told him about the subject being life-and-death for him, but Mr. Brunner mentally included Naruto but Percy didn't need to know that. Percy didn't know why but he started to believe his words.

The night before the exam, Naruto and Percy were studying when Percy grew frustrated and threw his Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across the dorm room and hit the wall. "Okay Percy, what did book do to you?" Naruto asked him with a raised eyebrow successfully holding in his laughter, he still has a sense of humor and is not like those stuck up assholes who like to brag about their wisdom and belittle those that they believe to be beneath them like those rich kids…spoiled brats.

"Sorry, it's just I'm having trouble telling the difference between Charon and Chiron." Percy said. "Easy, one has an 'a' and the other has an 'i'." was Naruto's smart alack response getting an annoyed look from Percy.

"Okay, Charon, the one with the 'a', is the one who escorts the dead to the underworld, if they paid with a drachma, and Chiron, the one with the 'i', is a Centaur who trains demigods into heroes they were destined to be." Naruto told Percy. "Maybe you should go ask Mr. Brunner for some help if you have anything else that you may need help with." Naruto suggested.

"Okay, could you at least come with me so I don't be and idiot and say something stupid?" he asked Naruto who nodded. They left the dorm after Naruto told his clones to dispel if they hear someone walk to the door.

They walked down the stairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. They were three steps away from the door when they heard voices inside the office. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, "…worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

They froze. They were not usually eavesdroppers, even if Naruto was a ninja who do that to get information, but how could they not if they heard their best friend talking about them. They inched closer to the door, "…alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too…"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and I don't know what Naruto's presence would have with the camp."

"But they might not have time. The summer solstice deadline…"

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let Percy enjoy his ignorance while he still can and keep an eye on Naruto, he may be the one to help find what has been lost."

"Sir, they saw her…"

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them." Mr. Brunner said but then thought _'Though I get the feeling that Naruto already knows that something is wrong.'_

"Sir, I…I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall…" The mythology book in Percy's hands slipped and hit the floor with a loud thud. Mr. Brunner grew silent as Percy's heart was hammering as Naruto grabbed him and the book and ran into an empty room.

As they hid in the room, they heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like a muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door as they saw a shadow through the window in the door and saw what they believe to be an archer's bow. The shadow paused in front of the glass, then moved one.

A bead of sweat trickled down Percy's neck as Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought, _'What are they plotting? How could I help with something that I have no clue what it is?'_ he thought as he and Percy ran back to the dorm.

 _ **(Meanwhile with Mr. Brunner and Grover)**_

Meanwhile somewhere in another hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke, "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…"

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. Grover walked back to the dorm he shared with Percy and opened the door with Naruto and Percy studying for the exams tomorrow, although Percy seemed to be freaked out a little. "Hey guys, how's the studying coming along?" he asked.

Percy just put his head down and thought that he was doomed while Naruto just looked at Grover and answered, "I'm doing fine but I don't know about Percy."

 _ **(Next Day)**_

Percy and Naruto just finished their three-hour Latin exam, Percy's eyes were swimming with all the Greek and Roman names he misspelled, Mr. Brunner called him back inside. Percy looked at Naruto, "Go ahead, seems he has something important to say to you." Naruto said getting a nod from Percy as he walked back inside.

Naruto just hoped that Mr. Brunner didn't realize that they were eavesdropping on him and Grover as he went to his dorm to pack.

 _ **(With Percy)**_

Percy walked closer to Mr. Brunner's desk thinking if he was caught spying on him last night.

"Percy," Mr. Brunner said as soon as Percy stopped in front of his desk. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…It's for the best."

Percy knew that he was being kind by his tone and trying to make him feel better, but the words still embarrassed him. Even though he was speaking quietly, but the other students that finished their exam heard perfectly clear. Nancy smirked at Percy and made sarcastic kissing motions with her lips.

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he was trying to think of some words that would be more comforting. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." Percy's eyes stung. Here was his favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling him that that he couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in him all year, now he was telling him that he was destined to get kicked out.

"Right." Percy said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say…you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing be…"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy…"

But he was already gone.

 _ **(On a metro bus)**_

Percy would worry on how his friend Grover would survive without him being there, at least he would still have Naruto with him. But he was surprised to see that they were on the same bus as him. So there they were on a bus back to the city.

During the whole bus ride, Grover seemed to be glancing nervously down the aisle of the bus, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy and Naruto that Grover has always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, they'd always assumed that he was worried about getting teased by the bullies. But there was nobody to tease and bully him on the greyhound.

Finally Percy couldn't stand it anymore and asked, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Naruto just sighed pinching the bridge of his nose while thinking, _'Goddamn it Percy!'_ while Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha…what do you mean?" he asked Percy.

Naruto and Percy confessed to overhearing his and Mr. Brunner's talk the night before the Exam. "How much did you hear?" Grover asked with a twitching eyebrow. "Oh not much…What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked.

Grover winced. "Look Percy…I was just worried for you and Naruto, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teacher's…"

"Grover…"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you two were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dobbs, and…"

"Grover, sorry to say this but you suck at lying because your ears turn pink when you lie." Naruto interrupted Grover pointing at his ears that, like he said, were turning pink.

Grover then fished out two grubby business cards out of his shirt pocket. "Just take these, okay? In case you two need me this summer."

Both cards were in fancy script, which was murder on Percy's dyslexic eyes while Naruto was barely able to read:

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Keeper_

 _Half-blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800) 009 – 0009_

"What's Half…?" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted by Grover, "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um…summer address." Percy looked saddened a little. Even Grover had a summer home, but he didn't even suspect that Grover and his family were rich like the others at Yancy. Naruto just looked at Grover not believing him for a second.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I wanted to visit your mansion."

Grover nodded. "Or…or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy asked a little harshly getting a whack to the head from Naruto for not choosing his words wisely.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, Naruto, the truth is, I…I kind of have to protect you two." They just stared at him. All year long, Percy got into fights just to get the bullies away from Grover while Naruto had to scare them away when things got too out of hand. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended them.

"Grover," Percy said, "What are you protecting us from?"

Suddenly there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke started to pour out from the dashboard and the whole bus was filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The bus driver cursed and limped the greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes of clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. Grover, Percy, and Naruto filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of road…no place you'd notice if you did not break down there. On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and garbage from passing cars. _'Slobs.'_ Naruto thought looking at the trash. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with the afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks Percy and Naruto has ever seen. They were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one. The lady on the left knitted the other one. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three of them looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at Percy.

Naruto and Percy looked at Grover to ask what was happening and saw that the blood had drained from his face making go pale while his nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man…"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Percy, even if I do not know what is going on, now is not the time to be making jokes." Naruto scolded Percy.

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told them. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there." Naruto looked at Grover and how he was panicking over the old ladies. _'Why is he afraid of them? Are they more dangerous than Mrs. Dobbs?'_ he thought.

"Come on!" he pried open the door and climbed inside the bus, but Naruto and Percy decided to stay and see what is the problem with the three old ladies. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching Percy as the middle one had cut the yarn, and the boys could swear that they heard the snip from across four lanes of roaring traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving them to wonder who would need socks that big, Bigfoot or Godzilla.

At the rear of the bus, the driver pulled out a big chunk of smoking metal from the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life as the passengers cheered. "Damn right!" yelled the driver as he slapped his hat against the bus. "Everybody back on the board!"

Once they got back on, Percy started feeling feverish, as if he caught the flu or something. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Naruto, Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like…Mrs. Dobbs, are they?" Percy asked Grover while Naruto started to think about what has happened to him and Percy at Yancy Academy.

Grover's expression was hard to read, but Percy got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dobbs. "Just tell me what you saw."

"The one in the middle took out her scissors and cut the yarn" Naruto said to Grover who closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost…older.

"You saw her snip the cord." he said.

"Yeah, so?" but even as he said it, he knew it was a big deal by the look on Grover's face. "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing on the tip of his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."

"What last time?" Percy asked as Naruto realized the situation that had just occurred earlier on today. "Always the sixth grade. They never get passed the sixth grade."

"Grover," Percy said, Grover was starting to scare him while Naruto seemed to be thinking about something. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you two home from the bus station. Promise me." Grover requested them.

This seemed to be a strange request to Percy who promised he could while Naruto simply nodded his head.

"Is this a superstition or something?" Percy asked. _'No it's probably something far more worse than a simple superstition.'_ Naruto thought as he stared out the window.

Grover gave no answer to Percy's question. "Grover…that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean that someone is going to die?" Percy asked while Grover just looked at him mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers that would go best with his coffin. _'The real question is, is Percy going to die or is someone close to him will die?'_ Naruto thought not liking this one bit.

 **Chapter End**

 **There you have it, the second chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I was busy with College work. I'll try to have more time to write more chapters for this story so don't forget to R &R.**

 **Peace**


End file.
